It is uncomfortable to wear a wet shoe. Even a dryer may be provided to blow hot air into the interior of the shoe for drying the shoe. However, the hot air may overheat the leather to possibly deteriorate the leather quality. Meanwhile, after wearing a shoe for a long time, it will produce stinking odor to bother the shoe wearer and may also cause xe2x80x9cair pollutionxe2x80x9d to the environment.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional footwears and invented the present dehumidifier and deodorizer inserted in a shoe.
The object of the present invention is to provide a shoe insert including: a housing insertable in a shoe interior and having perforations formed through the housing for directing moisture-laden air from the shoe interior into the housing, a gas-permeable filter cloth lined on an inside surface of the housing and containing activated carbon in the filter cloth for deodorizing the dirty air, a heating device secured in the housing, a moisture-absorbable dehydrating agent including silica gel filled in the housing for absorbing moisture as laden in the air entering the housing from the shoe interior for dehumidification or dehydration, and a deodorant also filled in the housing for further deodorizing the dirty air entering the housing from the shoe interior, thereby dehumidifying and deodorizing the shoe interior for a comfortable wearing of the shoe; and upon saturation of moisture by the dehydrating agent and oder gas (or vapor) by the deodorant, the heating device is actuated to heat the saturated dehydrating agent and deodorant for regeneration and re-use of the dehydrating agent and deodorant.